


Свет в отражении

by Ksenia_Rodermell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Rodermell/pseuds/Ksenia_Rodermell
Summary: Даже бог перестал писать судьбы этих двух Винчестеров. Сэм бы тоже быстро забыл их, если бы только они не были настолько похожи на них с Дином.Кода к серии 15x13 «Дитя судьбы»
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Свет в отражении

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light Through the Edge of a Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776158) by [nyxocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity). 



За всю жизнь Сэм миллион раз видел свое отражение в зеркале. В видениях, во снах. Черт, да минимум десяток раз, будучи вне собственного тела. И каждый раз от этого сердце одинаково сковывает ледяным ужасом, в точности как и сейчас — все такое же странное, но в то же время интимное ощущение.

Однако в этот раз он паникует, реальность отступает все дальше. Этот человек с его лицом, разгуливающий вокруг, — это и есть он со всем причитающимся. Еще один Сэм Винчестер из параллельной реальности, такой отличающийся, но в то же время во всем, вплоть до строения клеток, абсолютно идентичный.

И он здесь по милости божьей, думает Сэм и сдерживает горькую усмешку. Скорее _по вине Бога_ , не по его милости.

— О, — поворачиваясь, говорит Сэмюэль почти Сэмовым тоном.

— Сэм, я тебя не заметил, — его руки скользят вниз, чтобы затянуть обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце, но нерешительно замирают у самого края ткани.

Когда-то, во время охоты на языческих богов под Рождество, Дин согласился с антикварщиком, который назвал Сэма привередливым. _Этому парню — этой версии Сэма,_ такое качество, кажется, подходит намного больше.

Сэм хочет извиниться, но слова застревают в горле — вместо этого он просто оглядывает свою точную копию. Они одинаково сложены — оба подтянуты, с четко очерченными мускулами. Но Сэмюэль выглядит более стройным, худощавым.

Внезапно Сэм осознает, что все еще молча таращится на своего двойника. Он откашливается и кивает в сторону.

— Извини, я не хотел, — Сэм неопределенным жестом пытается описать то, что между ними только что произошло, забыв о том, что держит в руках кофе. Чашка выскальзывает из руки до того, как он успевает ее перехватить.

Сэмюэль мгновенно оказывается рядом и ловко подхватывает чашку на лету. Кофе плещется внутри импровизированными волнами, грозящими вот-вот выскользнуть за бортик. Катастрофа предупреждена — на полу ни капли.

Сэмюэль распрямляется и опускает плечи — от прежней грациозности не остается и следа.

— Осторожнее, — предупреждает он и возвращает чашку.

— А ты быстрый, — отзывается Сэм, не в силах скрыть удивление в голосе.

— Разумеется, — Сэмюэль отвечает так, словно это ожидаемо. — А ты разве нет?

От двойника эти слова звучат особенно обидно, словно он так же требователен к Сэму, как к самому себе.

Сэм не сомневается в своей ловкости, но даже в лучшие свои дни он вряд ли смог бы предотвратить падение чашки с кофе. Он подцепляет пальцами зеленую фарфоровую ручку и замирает, заметив серию серебристых шрамов на груди двойника.

Сэмюэль отпускает чашку и касается отметин, невидимой картой раскинувшихся по его коже.

— К сожалению, в тот раз я не был так быстр, — тихо отзывается он.

— Бывает, — Сэм пожимает плечами и прижимает к себе чашку. У него у самого есть целая коллекция шрамов — горьких напоминаний о тех временах, когда он был недостаточно ловок или сосредоточен. О временах, когда безопасность Дина стояла на первом месте. — У меня тоже есть парочка.

— Это часть работы, — соглашается Сэмюэль и проводит рукой по своим влажным волосам, откидывая их с лица. Они примерно одной длины с его собственными, с удивлением осознает Сэм. Сэмюэль скручивает волосы в пучок у основания шеи — наконец-то без напыщенности и пафоса. Да и зачем? В конце концов, он ведь разговаривает с самим собой.

— Увы, мы не можем контролировать абсолютно все, — двойник аккуратно приглаживает пальцами маленькие вьющиеся волоски у основания шеи.

Внезапно в голове щелкает — отголоском до Сэма доходит значение взглядов, которыми они обмениваются.

Он думает о своей комнате, об аккуратно разложенных вещах, идеально организованных манускриптах, о том, как его собственные волосы падают на глаза, когда он читает, — постоянное напоминание о подростковой бунтарской фазе, которая длилась настолько долго, что постепенно стала его второй натурой.

Они не могут контролировать абсолютно все.

Он смотрит на приглаженные влажные волосы Сэмюэля и, кажется, понимает.

Они оба вздрагивают, когда на лестнице раздаются шаги.

— Сэмюэль? — зовет тот, другой Дин — Сэм узнает даже просто по манере речи, такой отличной от Диновой. Более легкой, мягкой — ни следа от привычного тона, к которому так привык Сэм.

— Там еще осталась горячая вода? — Дин показывается из-за угла. На нем халат, который он откопал где-то в глубине бункера.

— Конечно да, — раздраженно отзывается Сэмюэль.

— О, отлично! — улыбается другой Дин и подходит к ним. Сэмюэль уходит в направлении, откуда пришел брат — на долю секунды они равняются.

Это незаметно — но Сэм видит, словно кто-то включил режим замедленного действия; пальцы двойника Дина легонько касаются бедра Сэмюэля, невесомое движение, после чего он отдергивает руку, словно ничего не было. Но то, как Сэмюэль склоняет голову в сторону брата, почувствовав прикосновение, улыбка, в которой растягиваются его губы, в то время как они упорно избегают смотреть друг другу в глаза. Все это — язык, до боли знакомый Сэму, — естественная и проверенная временем близость.

Двойник Дина закрывает за собой дверь ванной комнаты, Сэмюэль исчезает в своей.

Сэм зачарованно стоит на месте и сжимает уже забытую чашку кофе двумя руками.

***

Позже Сэм пересекается с двойником Дина в тренажерной.

Его тело такое же крепко сложенное и мускулистое, как и у _его_ Дина, различие кроется разве что в расположении шрамов на светлых, покрытых веснушками плечах. Под горлом у него глубокий рубец, который мог бы быть смертельным, окажись он чуть глубже. Десятки отметин, которые рассказывают историю и так слишком знакомую Сэму.

Сэм зависает в проходе, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как Дин жмет штангу от груди, а затем ставит ее на предохранители.

— Сэмюэль, — Дин замечает Сэма и садится. На его лице появляется счастливая улыбка, кожа буквально излучает радость, удовольствие, и…

Любовь. Сэм видит это — теплоту и привязанность, он читает их в каждой черте лица Дина. То, как он проводит языком по своим зубам и смотрит, не скрывая страсти, — взгляд, отлично знакомый Сэму.

Но стоит только Дину понять, что перед ним не Сэмюэль, выражение его лица меняется.

Большего Сэму и не нужно.

***  
Они зависают в оружейной, обмениваются опытом, и Сэм действительно удивлен тому, как много знают их двойники. Все, вплоть до мелочей, которые, как кажется Сэму, должны быть лучше знакомы им с Дином. С их финансовыми возможностями можно было бы подумать, что _эти_ Дин и Сэмюэль будут больше похожи на английских хранителей знаний, которые благодаря обилию оружия и новомодных устройств забывают о том, что должны в первую очередь спасать человеческие жизни.

Но нет. Они любят свое дело, преданы ему настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Для двойника Дина чистить до блеска оружие так же естественно, как дышать, в то время как Сэмюэль ловко жонглирует своими знаниями.

Сэм удовлетворенно улыбается без особой на то причины и делает ложный выпад в сторону Сэмюэля. Нож отлетает в сторону, откинутый рукой двойника.

— Ты меня проверяешь? — удивленно вскидывается Сэмюэль.

— Просто не даю тебе расслабляться, — отвечает Сэм. Он начинает отливать пули под советы двойника.

— Святая вода, — предлагает Сэмюэль. — Смачиваешь кончик парой капель и стреляешь. Так можно моментально сжечь демона изнутри, потому что вода попадает прямо в кровеносную систему.

Двойник Дина молча точит ножи, не скрывая довольной горделивой ухмылки от слов брата.

Сэм знает этот взгляд, но никогда не подозревал, насколько он очевиден.

***

Скоро им с Дином придется снова отправиться на охоту, и Сэм не может скрыть разочарования, ему хочется провести больше времени с их двойниками.

Проходя мимо комнаты Сэмюэля, он слышит приглушенные стоны.

Он удивленно замирает, хотя с чего бы? Он и так уже все знает. Но тем не менее не может найти в себе силы сдвинуться с места и вместо этого продолжает ловить отрывки фраз и сдавленные стоны удовольствия.

Сэм никогда бы не подумал, что где-то среди параллельных миров и вселенных есть _такие же_ Сэм и Дин.

Он вспоминает, как в первый раз поцеловал Дина. Это сладкое, пьяняще теплое прикосновение языка брата. Нежное в противовес гулко и взволнованно стучащему под ребрами сердцу. Дин старался до конца храбриться, как делал на каждой охоте.

Сэм помнит, как ощущалась под ладонями обнаженная кожа, как он обводил пальцами выгравированные на теле брата шрамы, словно прикасался к дорогостоящей редкой картине. С каким голодом он исследовал каждый открывающийся его прикосновениям участок родного тела.

Он вспоминает, как было горячо, но в то же время неуклюже. Пугающе и одновременно так правильно. Как он словно обрел самого себя, когда Дин вошел в него, целуя, прижимаясь губами к приоткрытому рту, кожа к коже, две половинки одного целого.

Их первый раз не был идеальным. Но потом... потом их секс был таким же потрясающим, каким было то, чем занимались сейчас их двойники за закрытой дверью комнаты Сэмюэля. Их собственная симфония, написанная кончиками пальцев на коже друг друга.

Сэм прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Он проводит ладонью по плитке на стене бункера и замирает, удерживая рвущееся наружу бремя воспоминаний.

И тут до него доходит — осознанием сшибает, как скоростным поездом.

Они никогда не убивали друг друга, _эти_ Дин и Сэмюэль. В отличие от них, _эти_ двое слишком сильно любят — так, как могут любить друг друга два родных человека и как им не стоило бы.

Этот демон Дин никогда не всадил бы рукоять ножа в глотку Сэмюэля.

Люцифер никогда не смог бы вселиться в голову Сэмюэля и заставить его уничтожить собственного брата.

Все эти картины, которые представали перед Сэмом в видениях, были чужды их двойникам и никогда не были частью их жизни. Их история не окончится как одна из сотен, написанных Чаком жизней.

Чак давно вышел из их игры — может быть, потому, что ему наскучило, а может, потому, что понял, что _эти_ двое никогда не пойдут у него на поводу.

Хотя, скорее всего, он даже не стал бы приглядываться к их истории так, как сейчас это делает Сэм.

Их легко упустить из виду — аккуратно, даже по-хипстерски одетые, с вылизанными прическами и набитыми деньгами карманами, эти охотники, чей отец души в них не чаял и получал от них полную взаимность. Пусть они так же как Сэм и Дин потеряли мать, но смогли обрести друг друга: соприкоснуться руками в темноте, как когда-то сделали они с Дином. Потому что, в конце концов, все это было только между ними, не важно, жив был отец или нет.

И пусть они сбили Чака с толку, бросили вызов его развязке. Они были такие не одни. _Все_ Сэмы и все Дины во _всех_ вселенных, связанные общими шрамами и пронизывающей до самых костей любовью. Любовью, разделяющей их дыхание, звучащей в прикосновениях, в словах, которые они никогда не произносят вслух.

Их многочисленные двойники, многие из которых потеряны или мертвы…

Но не все.

Сэм и _его_ Дин не единственные, кто продолжает бороться, продолжает любить сильнее, чем запланировал сам Бог.

Осознание этого дарит комфорт и успокаивает. Сродни звуку дождя или прикосновению теплого одеяла.

Эти охотники, такие отличные от них с Дином, тем не менее являются их отражением.

Они дают Сэму гордость и надежду.

Надежду, что им с Дином все же удастся победить.


End file.
